lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins (ur. 22 września 2968 roku TE) − hobbit z Shire, który odszedł ze Śródziemia 29 września 3021 roku Trzeciej Ery. Jest jednym z czterech hobbitów należących do Drużyny Pierścienia. Jego misją było zniszczenie Jedynego Pierścienia, który przez całą drogę nosił na szyi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem towarzyszami podczas podróży Froda, byli: Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Tuk i Meriadok Brandybuck. Biografia Młodość Frodo był synem Droga i Primulli Bagginsów. W Shire przyjaźnił się z Pippinem, Merrym, Folko Boffinem i Fredegarem Bolgerem. W latach młodości mieszkał w Bucklandzie, lecz po śmierci rodziców Bilbo Baggins, którego był zarazem ciotecznym siostrzeńcem i stryjecznym bratem (w skrócie nazywał Bilba wujkiem), go usynowił. Mieszkał z nim później w Shire w Bag End. Gdy był młody, często kradł grzyby Maggotowi. Brał udział w 111 urodzinach wuja (które były również jego 33 urodzinami), po których Bilbo opuścił Bag End. Kiedy powrócił do domu, zastał tam Gandalfa, który powiedział mu o odejściu Bilba, oraz ostrzegł go, by zachował Pierścień w tajemnicy i go nie używał. Hobbit żył spokojnie 17 lat, corocznie obchodząc urodziny wuja, czym przysporzył sobie opinię dziwaka. Wyprawa W 3018 roku Gandalf ponownie go odwiedził, mówiąc prawdę o Pierścieniu. Frodo sprzedał Bag End Lobelii Sackville-Baggins (jej mąż Lotho zmarł niedługo przed szansą na objęcie wymarzonej posiadłości), po czym przeprowadził się do Ustroni w Bucklandzie. W drodze do nowego domu napotkał elfów pod dowództwem Gildora, a także dwóch Czarnych Jeźdźców, którzy próbowali go schwytać. W Ustroni został jeden dzień. Następnie ruszył do Rivendell wraz z Samem, Pippinem i Merrym. Przeszli przez Stary Las, gdzie Merry i Pippin zostali uwięzieni przez Starą Wierzbę. W lesie spotkali Toma Bombadila, który uwolnił Merrego i Pippina. Gościli się u niego przez jakiś czas. Następnie wyruszyli do Kurhanów, gdzie zostali uwięzieni przez upiory. Z niebezpieczeństwa ponownie uratował ich Bombadil. Dotarli bezpiecznie do Bree. Tam przenocowali w Gospodzie Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem. Frodo podczas śpiewu we wspólnej sali przypadkiem włożył Jedyny Pierścień na palec. Poznali wtedy Obieżyświata, którego wzięli za przewodnika. Opuścili Bree już w towarzystwie Obieżyświata. Niedługo dotarli na Wichrowy Czub. Tam ich obóz został zaatakowany przez Nazgûle. Frodo został zraniony nożem Morgulu. Udało im się dojść do Rivendell, przedtem natykając się na drodze na elfa Glorfindela i ponownie na Czarnych Jeźdźców, którzy ścigali go aż do brodu Bruinen. Frodo rzucił im wyzwanie, na które jednak nie zdążyli odpowiedzieć, gdyż zostali porwani przez wodę, co doprowadziło do śmierci ich koni, a Frodo zemdlał. W Rivendell Frodo został uzdrowiony przez Elronda. Po przebudzeniu się, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia wyprawy spotkał Gandalfa, który opowiedział mu, co zdarzyło się od chwili, gdy hobbit stracił przytomność. Następnego dnia wziął udział w naradzie, gdzie zgłosił się na powiernika Pierścienia. Omówiono wtedy również wiele spraw dotyczących samego artefaktu. Zebrano także Drużynę Pierścienia. Po naradzie Drużyna przebywała jeszcze jakiś czas w Rivendell. Następnie wyruszyli na południe, przeszli przez Morię i dotarli do Lórien. Tam Frodo razem z Samem spojrzał w Zwierciadło Galadrieli. Zobaczył w nim płynący statek, białą twierdzę o siedmiu wieżach oraz Oko Saurona. Na pożegnanie od Galadrieli otrzymał flakonik zawierający światło gwiazdy elfów, które miało rozświetlać nawet najciemniejszą ciemność. Następnie Drużyna popłynęła na łodziach w dół Anduiny aż do Wodogrzmotów Rauros, gdzie rozegrała się Bitwa na Amon Hen. Drużyna Pierścienia rozpadła się, a Frodo z Samem udali się sami do Mordoru. Frodo zlitował się nad Gollumem, który ich śledził, stał się ich przewodnikiem i poprowadził ich przez Martwe Bagna oraz Ithilien aż do Jaskini Szeloby. Tam Frodo został ukąszony przez pajęczycę i wpadł w śpiączkę. Zrozpaczony Sam, myśląc, że jego przyjaciel nie żyje, wziął Pierścień, chcąc dopełnić misję, i zostawił swojego pana. Po chwili Froda znaleźli orkowie i z ich rozmowy Gamgee dowiedział się, że Frodo żyje. Słudzy Nieprzyjaciela zanieśli Bagginsa do Cirith Ungol. Sam postanowił ratować swojego pana. W wieży wybuchła potyczka pomiędzy dwiema stronami orków. Ogrodnik Froda wykorzystał to i odbił go z rąk wrogów. Razem udali się w głąb Mordoru do Góry Przeznaczenia. Po długiej wędrówce dotarli na miejsce. Wtedy to Gollum, który zostawił ich w jaskini Szeloby, zaatakował hobbitów. Przy szczelinie zagłady wywiązała się walka, podczas której Gollum odgryzł palec z Pierścieniem Frodowi. Sméagol popełnił jednak błąd i przez przypadek wpadł do otchłani Góry, niszcząc jednocześnie Jedyny Pierścień. Dwójkę hobbitów uratował Gandalf, który przyleciał na orle. Po zniszczeniu Saurona dwaj przyjaciele zostali ogłoszeni bohaterami. Po powrocie do Shire Frodo nigdy nie zapomniał o ranach fizycznych i psychicznych wywołanych przez sztylet Morgulu, Szelobę oraz długo dźwigane brzemię, które wciąż bolały i nie mogły się zagoić w Śródziemiu. Za swoje zasługi odpłynął do Tol Eressëi razem z Gandalfem, Galadrielą, Elrondem i innymi Eldarami. Data jego śmierci jest nieznana. Bag End otrzymał po nim Samwise Gamgee, który nazwał też swego najstarszego syna imieniem Frodo. Charakterystyka Frodo miał jaśniejsze włosy od innych hobbitów. Był współczujący i litościwy, co pokazał obłaskawiając Golluma. Miał wielu przyjaciół, między innymi Sama, Bilba, Gandalfa, Merry'ego i Pippina. Nigdy się nie ożenił, biorąc przykład z Bilba. Był ufny, pokładał nadzieję na zmianę Sméagola. Będąc powiernikiem Pierścienia, powoli jest ogarniany przez szaleństwo, wyczuwa Oko skupione na sobie, a jego wola z wolna słabnie. Drzewo genealogiczne Znaczenie Postać Frodo Bagginsa − powiernika Pierścienia − jest archetypem przypadkowego bohatera, nie posiadającego nadludzkich cech. Jedynym, co wyróżnia go spośród tysiąca innych, jest poczucie obowiązku ukończenia swej misji. Właśnie ta misja odciska na nim wielkie piętno, z którym nie jest mu łatwo iść w dalszą drogę. Etymologia Imię "Frodo Baggins" było według Tolkiena tłumaczeniem na angielski westrońskiego Maura Labingi. Imię "Maura" zawiera człon maur-'' (mądry, doświadczony), co Tolkien przełożył na język staroangielski ''frod-'' o tym samym znaczeniu. Kreacja filmowa W adaptacji trylogii w reżyserii Petera Jacksona Froda zagrał Elijah Wood. Frodo pojawia się również w filmie ''Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż w prologu dziejącym się przed Władcą Pierścieni: Drużyna pierścienia. Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie główny bohater Władcy Pierścieni miał się nazywać Bingo Bolger-Baggins. Natomiast w pierwszych wersjach rękopisów Frodo to imię jednego z jego towarzyszy. * W wydaniu I z roku 1996 przekładu Jerzego Łozińskiego nazwisko bohatera przetłumaczone zostało na Bagosz. * W książce ma on włosy nieco jaśniejsze od innych hobbitów, a w filmie jest ciemnym brunetem. * O rolę Froda ubiegało się ponad 150 aktorów. Galeria Frodo Baggins.jpg|Elijah Wood jako Frodo Baggins w filmie Petera Jacksona Flakonik.jpg|Galadriela wręczająca Frodowi flakonik ze światłem Eärendila na obrazie Tima Kirka 387px-Ted_Nasmith_-_At_the_Cracks_of_Doom.jpg|Zniszczenie Pierścienia na obrazie Teda Nasmitha 800px-Donato_Giancola_-_Bag_End_-_Shadow_of_the_Past.jpg|Frodo i Gandalf w Bag End - Donato Giancola John_Howe_-_Mount_Doom_II.jpg|Frodo i Sam w Mordorze na obrazie Johna Howe`a John_Howe_-_The_Barrow-Wight.jpg|Frodo i Upiór Kurhanu na obrazie Johna Howe`a 138a1bc20.jpg|Frodo we "Władcy Pierścieni" z 1978 roku return-of-the-king-1980-rankin-bass-animated-frodo-crazy-orson-bean-review.jpg|Frodo w "Powrocie Króla" z 1980 roku Frodo-Shire.jpg|Frodo z Lego Kategoria:Ród Bagginsów Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Czwartej Ery Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Pierścienia ar:فرودو باغينز de:Frodo Beutlin en:Frodo Baggins es:Frodo Bolsón fr:Frodon Sacquet he:פרודו בגינס it:Frodo Baggins nl:Frodo Balings pt-br:Frodo Bolseiro ru:Фродо Бэггинс sk:Frodo tr:Frodo Baggins